I Miss You Forever
by MistsofMyMind
Summary: Tony remembers Kate. A bit of Tate, Tiva and McAbby!xx DISCONTINUED.
1. Missing you

Chapter 1

I wondered if Gibbs would notice the thin film of sweat on my body. I wondered if he'd know why. Because today, this day, it has been eight years since my good friend and colleague Kate Todd wasn't going to come back to the work. Wasn't going to tease me again. Wasn't going to laugh at me or with me again. It was eight years since Special Agent Kate Todd _died. _ It was ironic, almost, that every year I mourned her death, sat and cried at night. Ziva David had come and broken the wound, cut it deeper, that first time I saw her. It was better now, she almost healed it. But, every time she almost healed it, every time I was almost OK, another year past and Kate's death was there in front of me once more. She jumped in front of me again, took a bullet in her shoulder to stop me getting killed. My fault really. And then she stood up and took one right through her head. My fault. It was my fault that Kate Todd died. Tears welled up in my eyes and spilled over. "Tony, are you OK?" asked McGee. I looked over at him. I looked a mess, I knew. "No McGee. I am not OK. Tim, do you know what today is?" I asked. He looked confused. Very confused. "Um, no Tony, I don't?" I felt angry at him. I didn't know why. I just felt like I was going to… explode. I took a deep breath. "Tim, it is eight years since Kate died," I said. He looked sad. "Really Tony? _Eight_ years?" he asked. I nodded, and then Ziva and Gibbs walked in to two fully grown men crying like babies. "What's wrong DiNozzo?" asked Gibbs, slapping my head which made me cry harder. "Uh, b-boss, its eight years s-since K-Kate d-died!" I was crying harder than I'd ever cried. Ziva came over and put her arms around me, and despite feeling like a young child, it was a comfort. "Z-Z-Ziiiivaaaaa!" I cried. Gibbs was walking around, being nice to me for a change, and McGee was wiping his tears away. "I'm going to see Abby," he said, and left. I was still hugging Ziva, who ssh'd me and began singing a sweet song in a language I didn't recognise. Probably Israeli, definitely not Italian or English. It was a lullaby, which was weird because I wasn't a child, and it was comforting. But eventually my tears stopped flowing. I hugged Ziva back, then reluctantly let go. And it was at that moment I realised it. I was in love with Ziva David.


	2. One person can change your life

Chapter 2

Ziva David's POV

Wasn't it weird how one person can change your life? If Ari, my half brother had not killed Kate Todd I'd still be a Mossad killing machine, rather than an NCIS Special Agent. However, if Ari had not killed Kate, Miss Todd would have had a full, happy, wholesome life ahead of her, one to live to the end. She would have perhaps had a husband, children even. It was a shame that she was dead, yet I couldn't help but be happy about it. Tony and McGee had shed tears, and I'd tried to comfort them as much as I could, but I knew I would never be able to heal the bleeding wounds. I cared very much for Tim, and especially Tony, as I'd known him longest, but I fear that I am not the same to them, that I am only a replacement of their friend to them. It hurts, but I try to be there for them, a comfort, not a force trying its' best to hurt them. "Hey Ziva," Tony came in, his usual bright self. My heart fluttered at the sound of his voice. Something had happened last week, when I hugged him and sung him a lullaby. Something deeper than friendship. Something like… _love._ I couldn't believe it, that I, Ziva David, am in love. "Hi Tony. How are you?" I was trying to keep my cold… _cool. _"Good, good. You?" He asked, his voice smooth and beautiful, his eyes like sapphires, his lips curved up in a smile… I had to stop thinking like that! He was looking at me like _And your answer is_? I quickly got a grip. "I'm ok I guess," I replied and he grinned and sat next to me. "That's good Zi," he said, and kissed my cheek. I wanted to turn my head round to his lips, but I couldn't. It was _wrong. _Wrong.

Tony DiNozzo's POV

I stood in the lift, waiting to get out, practically jumping to see Ziva again. I'd never been like this before, it had just started last week. _Ping!_ The lift signalled it's arrival and I nearly ran out the door. I saw Ziva, and had to control my joy, so that I didn't jump up and down, scream like a girl and kiss her. I took a deep breath. "Hey Ziva," I said. Boy, trying to keep my cool was hard! "Hi Tony," she replied. She didn't even know how tempted I was to kiss her. "How are you?" she was being sweet, asking that. "Good, good you?" I replied. I wish I'd said "Excellent, Amazing! You make my day Ziva!" But that would have been weird. She was looking at me in a strange way. I looked expectantly at her for an answer. "I'm ok I guess," She finally said. I grinned and came beside her. "That's good Zi," I said. I wished she'd said "Excellent, Amazing! You make my day Tony!" But I knew she wouldn't. I couldn't help myself. I kissed her cheek. I wished she'd turned her face. But she didn't and I had to deal with it.

**A/N- Do you want more? Please review for more! **** Thank you for reading, please PM me or review if you want the next chapter to be Tiva and McAbby (With McGee, Abby, Ziva and Tony's points of view), McAbby (With Abby and McGee's points of view) or more Tiva (The same as this chapter). Thanks again for reading. Love you all!**


End file.
